ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
DB: Battle of the Core
DB: Battle of the Core is a story by CertainlyNot, Genki, and Chix777. No user is allowed to edit this article unless they have permission. To Be Started Soon.... DB: Battle of the Core, Is about how at the middle of the universe there are an ancient order of guardians, with extreme power that serve to guard the Universe's core, which has infiinite power, capable of the destruction of the universe. CertainlyNot Is Andriod Type E3, Genki Dama is Red Fury, and Chix777 is Garuck. A world in turmoil. Tensions are high as Dark beings plot the capture of the universe's core, and begin their deadly aim. It's up to the guardians to protect it, before the dark ones' plans come to fruition. But tasked with such a burden, is like holding the sky on your shoulders. Knowing if you let go, it'll end in catastrophe. Putting their lives on the line, the guardians have pledged to protect the core, for the sake of the universe, and what the order has stood for, from eons before, at the universe's origin. '' ''Dawn Before the Surge "You dare defy me?" Garuck hid behind a column as he spied on the meeting between the Dark ones. Their leader was furious with his messenger. "But my lord-" "No buts, Kalia. We bear the sky on our shoulders here. To avenge our fallen, we shall start a battle those guardians will never forget." Garuck analyzed the current events that were unfolding. The leader was hastening his pace. This game got a whole lot faster. He was threatening war on a universal scale. This would spell trouble for his organization. Unless.. he stopped the leader here and now. But how? He wasn't one for a kamikaze attack. Would he really sacrifice himself, to stop the war completely? Contenplating it, he completely decided against it. I have a job to do, he thought, I'm here to scout. "When do you want Commander Cain to attack then? He poised to make his move, sir." "Always the impatient one eh Cain? Tell him to strike at sunset." Meanwhile, at Red Fury's... "So... they want to battle us. Universe may be in danger, but I will stop them and take away the trash..." But, all of a sudden, Broly appears from nowhere. Red Fury was not upset much, but wonders from what source it is. "Kakarot! Kakarot! AAH!! Where is Kakarot!?" Broly shouted and turned Legendary Super Saiyan, but Red Fury did not want to answer, he just waited. And, at one moment, his eye blinked and turned orange. "Ragh! I will smash you" Broly yelled and strikes at Red Fury and Red Fury disappears, letting Broly hit planetoid. Broly then turns around and powers up, looking around where Red Fury is. Even if Red Fury was nowhere in sight, he was in battlefield, since his energy is present in the space. Broly starts to move his arms randomly, hitting himself with usage of enormous strength. Broly starts losing his power and downgrades to Super Saiyan level. The hits just continue, and Broly yells because of pain. The points where he punches himself aren't coincidental. These dots contain the most energy, and punches block the energy source. Broly decreases to his normal state, with less than 10% of energy left. He just continued until he just stopped and closed his eyes, being dead and floating in universe's vacuum. After that happened, someone got out of Broly. It was Red Fury. Red Fury was controlling him and received some energy from Broly. "Nothing easier. I just wanted to see how dumb he can be. Maybe there will be some more, so I better prepare in case if there is someone smart." After saying that he flies away with insane speed. Sunset isn't that far away, Garuck thought. If I don't find out where Cain will strike, then it'll be over for that part of our forces. Cain is ruthless, and with the element of surprise on his side, there would be no hope for our forces. I must find out where he is now, before my cover is blown. "Cain better succed," the leader barked, clearly doubting his soilder. "He shall obtain the shard from the Northwest," Kalia said. "Don't lose faith." Shard? Unless they've found... I must tell HQ! If they've located that, our ranks are as good as dead. We must stop them, before it's too late... '' ''Garuck got out his communicator, but by then he had a new problem. How would he escape without alerting the guards? If his prescence was known, he'd jeopardize the troops... '' ''Unless... Garuck began devising a plan. It was risky, but it was his only hope of getting away silently. Garuck began to move further and further away from Kalia and the Evil Guardians ruler, towards the guards. Evaluating the situation, he realized he had one option. Looks like, I'll have to resort to illusions. Gathering up Ki, he projected it at the guards' heads, delving into their minds. Crafting their current sight of nothing, and implanting it into their brain, they'd continue to see nothing for sometime, and even hear nothing. Up to five minutes. That's what he had to leave. No more. '' Quickly making his way out of the doors, and soon out of the palace, Garuck flew as fast as he could. But soon, he realized something was wrong. Nothing was happening. Five minutes was surely up. Has no one really noticed him? ---- Tobi? Andriod Type E3 AKA Tobi signed with anger after being informed by Kalia. For the moment, he was deciding if he could head back there as reinforments or wait until there was more information on the topic. ''At somewhere in space "Brother... I have seen you train." - a dark voice said, referring to Red Fury At one point, several hundred million of people appeared and waited for Red Fury. Each has enough strength to destroy a planetoid. "Brother... you have never changed.. not even now!" Red Fury said, as he was behind his brother, Ihsaka. But he was not there, since he was destroying the great army, but this time activating white eye. Bodies were just flying around, with no specific order. and all of a sudden, Red Fury stopped. "Come on, I wont even defend." and everyone just rushed towards him. They were shooting Ki Blasts, trowing rocks at him, but nothing actually happened, except rocks killed someone else, as Ki Blasts too. And every of the soldiers just flies away from him in massive groups. "Nah, I don't think so" and uses Shūkai no Kyū (meaning "Sphere of Gathering"), attracting every of the moving things. It reminded of magnetic field, but much larger compared to a body size. "Losers" said Ihsaka and disappeared in a cloud. Then, all bodies got in a huge mass, slowly decreasing, since Red Fury was absorbing energy they were emitting. Also, his eye blinked again and turned red this time. All of a sudden, bodies disappeared. It was Red Fury again, absorbing all the bodies left into his own body, increasing his own body mass and strength. "We will see you again... Karasu" said Ihsaka. "He still remembers my name.... nice from him." Red Fury smiles and flies towards his goal with the same speed as he did. After a half hour passed, he just stopped. "Here we go, hope you survive." This time his eye was dark green. And Red Fury creates a clone of his. His clone nodded with head and telepoted to place Garuck was at. He merges with a nearby stone and opened one eye, which was still green. "Hey" trough telepathic way said Red Fury, "I have sent my clone to spot with you, no offence, but he has better eyesight and mental abilities. That rock next to you is him." Red Fury looked to the side as a he saw a small aircraft crash. Slowly Tobi walked out saying "I didn't know If I should come or not, so I came." Since he didn't know what was occuring Tobi stood down and watched in silence. "Yea, it is important you came. They are planning to attack us! They say they are strong, but we will see." Said Red Fury. Tobi followed Red Fury slowly, waiting for him to notice. "Hey?" Red Fury laughed as he saw Tobi. "You gonna help?" "Yes Sir" muttered Tobi. "Let's go!" "That's my boy!" Red Fury smiled and both of them flew away very quickly. "Look, something is happening big. We need to stop them, they are going for the core. You what what that means" spoke Tobi. He needed to figure out their plan. "Yup. We need to fight them before they get to the core. I can be decoy while you go to the core and create shield." said Red Fury "Ok doc!" Tobi dashed out and started creating the sheild, while Red Fury wasted time for Tobi. Tobi wasted much energy creating the sheild and depending on Red Fury. Red Fury's fury! A bunch of soldiers wearing black capes rushed to Red Fury. "You will go down this time, Red Mask!" Yelled one buff man with cape, standing in front as being the group's leader. "I.. just do not understand how many times I have to do this.." and makes many of clones that do by themselves. Few of them turn their eyes orange and disappear, getting inside of some soldiers and strangling them. The other group turns their eyes to red, absorbing body mass left and third turning their eyes in dark green, as the others that destroyed all soldiers but one, their leader. "You pretty tough, respect" the leader says and throws away his cape. "But I have the same abilities as you!!" And started evil laugh Red Fury, for some reason, started crying. "Ha, baby boy! You cannot stand watching your father's eye, can you?" the leader says and laughs even more That made Red Fury raged: "You piece of sh-..." and about to say that he got punched from behind, although he can sense it, he was frozen. And he got punched even more. "I have to hurry up! Darn it!" Tobi said, because it was going slow. Then several more of clones appeared and used something like Tsuyukomi, but Red was not moving, but... "Heh.. hehehe..." Red said, "I... awakened my second eye.... bi**h" and destroys all of his clones. "B-but it is not possible!" The leader was afraid and tries to escape, but Red Fury manages to get him in instant and finishes him by stabbing him in his eye from behind, absorbing his energy and body. "I will send some energy to Tobi" Red nodded for himself and activates his orange eye. At Tobi's, shield is spreading much faster. "Woah, cool! Thanks Red Mask!" said Tobi happily, "but we need more than that though" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Group Fanons Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Role-Play